


What are the Odds to Find Love?

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Other, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Sleepy Kisses, let rilla kiss the lizard, seriously why hasn't she kissed a lizard yet though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: Let Rilla kiss a lizard. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	What are the Odds to Find Love?

**Author's Note:**

> written for @damienthepious on tumblr for the prompt "kisses under the moonlight"
> 
> title from "Under the Moon" by Smith and Thell

The first night after the battle, Rilla is the last to fall asleep. The three of them went to bed, awkwardly trying to figure out how they fit together as they climbed into bed. There are more limbs and claws and bones than anyone knows what to do with, but eventually they settle together, Arum sandwiched between the two humans. He’s a little stiff at first, clearly unused to so much physical contact, and so Rilla shifts away slightly to give him some space, but he just frowns reaches across the space between them to hook an arm over her hip.

She grins, grins because this ridiculous lizard is _reaching_ for her. Stubborn, proud, and haughty, but _reaching_ for her and telling her so plainly even without words that he wants her. Wants her here, with him, _touching him_ , even though it clearly scares him a little, too. Arum is letting himself want something other than solitude for probably the first time in his life, and it’s _her_. He chose her, chose them _both_. And so, Rilla is still grinning to herself as Arum drifts off to sleep between them, Damien already long lost to the first peaceful slumber he’s had in weeks.

Once the lizard-lord’s breathing evens out, Rilla shifts, lifting a hand and settling it gently on Arum’s cheek. He does not stir, but she imagine that he shifts just a little, leaning into the warmth of her palm. She stays like this for a few minutes, brushing a thumb gently over the smooth scales that span the space under his eye. She’s wanted this for _a while_ now, and… Well. How is she supposed to sleep when he’s _right there?_ When she can just _have_ him? Be with him, like this. The moonlight coming through the window falls in soft rays across the room, and Arum almost looks like he’s _glowing_ in the soft light, his scales nearly iridescent against the dark moss they’re using as a bed.

Rilla has wanted this for _so long_ , and so, because she can, she follows the trace of her thumb with her lips, kissing a slow, soft line across the lizard’s cheek. Arum doesn’t wake, but a soft, gentle rumble emanates from his chest, and she has to bite her lip to keep herself from giggling. He’s _purring_. She makes herself settle back into bed, still grinning quietly to herself. She’ll let him sleep for now, saints know they all need it, but in the morning? She’s going to have. _So many questions_ for this wonderful, _adorable_ lizard. And she’s never going to let him live this down, no matter how much it embarrasses him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile


End file.
